


Dramaqueen

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Donghyuck is salty that his boyfriend laughed at him and at the end of the day they fight. Donghyuck realizes how much he loves Mark and so the older boy ends up comforting him.





	Dramaqueen

Donghyuck looked in the mirror, running his fingers through his newly dyed hair. He smiled at his reflection, _he looked good._ When he bought the red hair dye he wasn't sure how it would turn out, but now that he saw the result he had no regrets. He was happy with how his hair looked, and he couldn't wait to show Mark.

He could already imagine his boyfriend's reaction. He could already see the look on his face. He expected Mark to be speechless, before telling him how good he looked. Or Mark smiling, letting him know how pretty he looked with a kiss. Not once did it cross his mind that his boyfriend would laugh in his face, but he did and Donghyuck was surprised.

He had walked into the living room with a smile on his face, showing his new hair colour to his boyfriend. But his smile dropped immidiately when Mark started laughing.  
"What's so funny? Don't you think that I look good?" Donghyuck asked while frowning, but his boyfriend just shrugged. "It looks okay." he said.  
" _Okay?_ What is that supposed to mean?" the younger asked, and Mark sighed. "It means that you've looked better. Don't be such a dramaqueen, Hyuck." he said. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows in surprise. Mark's comment made him angry, but most of all he was _hurt_.  
"I can't believe you've called me a dramaqueen after you literally laughed in my face." he said. He turned around and ran back to his bedroom, slamming the door. At that moment Mark realized he had messed up.

"Baby please open the door?" Mark asked for what felt like the hundredth time. He had been standing in front of Donghyuck's bedroom for half an hour now, but his boyfriend refused to open the door. Everytime he asked him to come out the younger would just answer with a short _"No"_. Mark leaned his forehead against the wall and sighed.  
"Hyuckie please come out. I'm sorry, okay?" he tried. He really was sorry, he didn't mean to make Donghyuck upset. He actually thought his boyfriend looked great with red hair, but he just wanted to tease him a little.  
"Go away, you really hurt my feelings." Donghyuck said with slight annoyance in his voice, and Mark sighed once more.  
"Okay, I'm sorry baby. Don't forget our friends are coming over tonight." Mark said before finally walking away.

Donghyuck sat on his bed, holding his breath as he heard Mark walk away. When he was sure the other couldn't hear him anymore he let out a loud sob he had been holding in. He really wanted Mark to hold him, but the boy had really hurt his feelings and he didn't want his boyfriend to see him cry. He never cried in front of Mark, and he knew the other wouldn't understand why he was crying over something so stupid.  
So he had locked the door to his room to cry alone instead.

About an hour later Donghyuck finally decided to come out of his room. When he walked into the living room he noticed that their friends were already there. Jeno was the first who noticed him, the others being too caught up in their video game.  
"Your hair looks awesome, Hyuck!" Jeno said, and Donghyuck smiled brightly before thanking him. His other friends quickly looked in his direction, smiling and complimenting his hair. The compliments made Donghyuck smile so brightly that Mark thought his heart was going to explode.

"I can only imagine Mark's face when he saw you!" Renjun said, and Donghyuck's smile dropped. "He laughed in my face." he said bitterly, and the room became silent after that.  
"Hyuck I already said I was so-" Mark started, but Donghyuck interrupted him. "So what are you guys doing?" he asked, completely ignoring Mark.  
"Mario Kart!" Jaemin answered excitedly, trying to make it less awkward. It seemed to work though, because within a few minutes they were all laughing, enjoying their weekly game night. But Mark couldn't help but feel bad. He was looking at Donghyuck all night, but the only time their eyes met, the other angrily looked away.

Donghyuck was sad when his friends left, because he knew Mark was going to say something and he just wasn't in the mood for that.  
"Donghyuck, we need to talk." Mark said as soon as he closed the door. _There we go,_ Donghyuck thought to himself.  
"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about." Donghyuck said coldly, making Mark sigh. "I don't understand why you're being like this. Just let me apologize to you." he said, and the younger boy rolled his eyes.  
"How can you apologize when you don't even try to understand me? You can take your fake apology and shove it up your _ass_." he said angrily before walking away.

But Mark grabbed his wrist, because Donghyuck didn't want to accept his apology and something inside him just _snapped_.  
"For fucks sake, Donghyuck! I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?!" he yelled, and Donghyuck froze. Mark never yelled at him before. He turned around again and looked at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes.  
"I want you to actually mean it, Mark! I couldn't care less about those meaningless apologies you gave me earlier!" he yelled back, and Mark rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have to be such a dramaqueen? Just _get over it_ , Donghyuck!" Mark was angry, and he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.  
"If you really think I'm such a dramaqueen then why don't you just find a less dramatic boyfriend?!" Donghyuck screamed out. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to.  
_"Maybe I will!"_ Mark answered, and Donghyuck pulled his arm back at that, running back to his bedroom and once again slamming the door.

Donghyuck couldn't help but cry hysterically as soon as he shut the door. For what felt like hours he just laid in bed, sobbing loudly and waiting for Mark to come and comfort him. But that didn't happen and that only made Donghyuck cry harder. Mark hadn't slept in his own bed since Donghyuck confessed to him, and that was months ago. Donghyuck started to wonder if Mark meant what he said, tears streaming down his face. The thought of not having Mark as his boyfriend anymore made him want to scream. He didn't want to go back to just being housemates.  
So he got out of bed and went to Mark's room, not caring anymore if the older boy saw him cry.

"Mark?" he asked softly, staring at Mark's back. He got no response and walked closer, standing next to the older boy's bed. "Mark?" he asked again, his voice trembling. Mark finally turned around. "What the _fuck_ do you want, Donghyu- Wait are you crying?" Mark's voice got softer when he saw the tears streaming down Donghyuck's face. He quickly sat up, pulling his boyfriend on top of him and hugging him tightly. The younger boy immidiately buried his head in Mark's chest, sobbing loudly.

"Did you mean what you said? Are you really considering breaking up with me?" he managed to choke out, and Mark softly stroked his hair.  
"Baby you're my whole world, you know I can't live without you. We were both angry but I promise I didn't mean what I said." he said softly, and the younger boy continued to sob. "I'm so sorry for laughing in your face, Hyuckie. I just wanted to tease you a little, but I'm stupid and I forgot how sensitive you are. I think you look beautiful with red hair, I couldn't take my eyes off you all night, even if you were angry at me." Mark continued, and Donghyuck finally looked up. Mark kissed his nose, smiling at him. "You're so beautiful, Hyuck. You make my heart melt everytime you smile." he said, making his boyfriend smile through his tears.

"I'm sorry for being a dramaqueen." Donghyuck said, resting his head on Mark's chest. The other boy just held him tighter. "It's okay. You're _my_ dramaqueen." he said. He cupped Donghyuck's cheeks with his hands, softly wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Don't ever be afraid to cry in front of me anymore, Hyuck. I want to be there to comfort you whenever you feel sad." Mark said softly, and Donghyuck smiled, closing his eyes. He listened to Mark's heartbeat. He felt safe in his boyfriend's arms.  
"My heart beats just for you. You are my sunshine." Mark whispered. Donghyuck's smile only grew bigger, and it was quiet after that.

"Mark?" Donghyuck asked after a few minutes, and the older hummed in response. "Do you love me?" Mark smiled at this. They had never said it to each other out loud before, but _yes_ , he really loved the boy in his arms more than anything.  
"I love you with my whole heart." he said, before kissing him on the lips. To Donghyuck it felt like the sweetest kiss they had ever shared before. It felt like their first kiss all over again, but even ten times better.  
"I love you too, so much." Donghyuck whispered against Mark's lips before kissing him again. Mark knew that he never wanted to be without his sunshine, and he knew that no matter what would happen, as long as he had Donghyuck everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> First Markhyuck I wrote, let me know what you think of it! :)


End file.
